Model 02
The Iron Man Armor Model 02 (Model II), also known as the "Proto-Classic Armor", was an armor that appeared in the first volume of the Marvel Comics entitled Iron Man, that was created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. It is a type of Iron Man armor developed by Tony Stark. After losing a confrontation with Mister Doll, Tony Stark decided that the Golden Armor was too heavy and bulky (as it was made from iron plate). He built an all-new suit of armor, which was a mix of hard components (wrist units, facemask) and flexible, lightweight metal "fabric" connecting them (along the arms, legs, etc.). This Proto-Classic Armor would be the template for many armors to come. * Iron Manual Name: Mod II Mark I/IA * Iron Man: The Legend Name: Proto-Classic Armor * All-New Iron Manual Name: Model 02 * Replaced in: Tales of Suspense #66 History After a disastrous battle with the superhuman criminal known as Mister Doll, Tony Stark came to realize that the MKII armor was too cumbersome, especially in his state. To remedy this, Tony designed a sleeker, lightweight armor to combat and defeated Mr. Doll. Realizing its great potential, Tony kept this armor as is and would soon modify it into the armor that would become widely known. This armor is the first to implement the trademark red and yellow color schemes. Two main helmets were used with this model: the "horned" mask and the riveted helmet. The armor is much more form fitting an sleeker than the previous MK I and MK II models. When Tony Stark undertook the Stark Resilient, one of the models of this armor was melted to create the Iron Man Armor Model 38. Capabilities Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Sonic Emitter: ' '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: *'Pacemaker:' Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Fit inside suitcase: '''The armor was compact enough that it could actually be fit inside suitcases, something that would be commonplace for most of Tony's armors in the future. Notes * ''There are no current notes available on this topic.'' Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery ArmorMod02.jpg| References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Comic Armors Category:Comics Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Classic Armors Category:Armors Category:Tales Of Suspense Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development